


Make This Place Our Home

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec seriously can't keep his hands to himself, Give us more damn cuddles @ show, It's my brand apparently to make sad situations fluffy af, M/M, Magnus loves it, They are naked in bed together but nothing explicit, malec cuddles, spoilers for 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Having lost the loft, Magnus considers his options, and has a very important conversation with Alec.





	Make This Place Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> 3X14 spoilers + I'm in full agreement that Magnus has plenty of options to stay. He has a HUGE amount of wealth and plenty of places to go. While I'm fond of the idea that Alec is giving him somewhere to stay for a while, this is still a temporary solution.
> 
> Special thanks to @ToughPaperRound here for looking it over and @Gigi87 here for helping me with some of the plot!!

Magnus sighed as he watched this golden magic dance along his fingers. This is what he traded his own home for. It may have been just a place, but that was still home.

Alec had easily made the space for Magnus to stay as long as he needed, and he appreciates it, appreciates him for thinking of him, but he knew he couldn't stay for more than a day or two. He summons his wallet and snags Alec's tablet off the nightstand before groaning.

“Seriously Alexander? Internet Explorer?” he muttered. At that, Alec poked his head from the bathroom.

“What's wrong babe?”, he questions.

“You mean aside from the fact that your web browser is completely and utterly obsolete?” Magnus replied with humor in his voice.

Alec gave his beloved a half-hearted glare. “It worked for what I needed it to do...though I haven't touched that tablet in years. The better one is in my office.”

“I'm updating this before I do my research,” Magnus grumbles as he gets to work. It's thankfully easy to update it and within minutes he has Chrome up on the tablet and several tabs open.

Alec wanders over and crawls into bed next to him, rubbing his stubbly jaw along Magnus's neck, which got a giggle out of him. “Stop that darling! That tickles!”

Alec grinned as he kissed his cheek. “So what are you looking up love?” he asked but frowned at the tabs. “Oh... Magnus I'm sorry if I-” Alec started only to be silenced by a soft kiss to his lips.

“My Alexander, this is not because I don't appreciate your hospitality and help, but I had been thinking about quite a bit these past few weeks, and one of those things is us moving in together. I was looking for places that were closer to the Institute. So we could have somewhere away from here just for us,” he explained.

Alec smiled as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ bare shoulder. “I admit, I was hoping for us to move in together under different circumstances, but...”

“I know you would’ve preferred to move into the loft, but think of it like this, this new place we can make ours. Our own home, that no one can touch, or take away from us,” Magnus replied as he pulled Alec against him.

“I do wonder though...is the apartment across from the old apartment still being rented out? Because if it isn't I'm going to enjoy being a petty asshole. My former neighbors would be happy to help in that as well,” Magnus mused as he punched in the website.

“I’m ok with whatever keeps me from snapping that snake's neck at this point,” Alec replied, which got a smile out of his boyfriend.

“Darling even if it wasn't a direct violation of the Accords, Lorenzo isn't worth it. Honestly when I get it all back I think the best vengeance is letting him sulk in his mansion,” Magnus told him, then added as an afterthought, “Plus cleaning blood out of the carpet is a pain even with magic.”

Alec laughed. “Ok fine. But don't think that snake is getting away with this.”

“Of course not darling. Though sadly it is still being rented out.”

“Damn,” Alec muttered. “I was very much looking forward to seeing him be made miserable by whatever stunts you'd pull.”

Magnus laughed. “Alexander hush you. Wait stop it!” He nearly squealed when Alec began tickling him. Laughter erupted from both of them before they leaned back against the pillows, Magnus leaning against Alec's chest, giggling like no tomorrow.

“Well since the building isn't an option, what houses were you considering?” Alec asked as Magnus reached over for the discarded tablet.

“Something simple for now really. Enough space for the apothecary and two desks for the office, and of course our bedroom. I can decorate. What more would we need?” Magnus replied as he snuggled back against Alec's bare chest.

“I do like the idea of us having our offices together. It’d make things easier. And I promise no work in our bedroom,” Alec mused as he pulled his lover between his legs, Magnus’ back pressed against his torso.

“Might I ask what you're doing?”

“Just getting comfortable. I don't plan to leave this bed for a while, especially when you're here,” Alec replied smoothly as he kissed his cheek. “Wait, only a one bedroom place?”

“I can easily add more rooms love. Warlock remember?” Magnus replied and golden sparks danced along his hands for emphasis.

Alec frowned. “Why not something bigger? A big 3 or 4 bedroom place with a yard and such. For a family?”

“Why would...?” Magnus questioned before he realized what Alec was considering. A family, children of their own.

“Is that ok love?” Alec questioned softly.

Magnus smiled and kissed him, slow and soft. “I think that would be wonderful Alexander.”

Alec smiled and held him closer, kissing a light line along his jaw and down his neck.

Magnus sighed and relaxed against Alec. “Darling...that feels good.”

Alec laughs as he runs his hands along his torso, nails gently raking over his chest and abs as he leaves soft lingering kisses along his neck, his stubble tickling his shoulders. “My angel.”

Magnus laughed. “Shouldn't that be what I call you?”

“No. I may have an angel's blood, but you are far more an angel than me,” Alec breathed.

Magnus felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he set the tablet aside. “We can look some more later. Right now can we...?” Magnus started.

Alec kissed him. “Cuddle and have a lazy morning? Of course,” he finished as he wrapped his arms around him.

Magnus smiled as he let his beloved pull him closer, shivering at the way his warm body felt against his own. He shifted slightly and felt something poking against his ass.

“Should I?” Magnus started.

“Nah. I'd like to just hold you right now. But maybe after a nap?” Alec replied as he began to trace runes on Magnus’ chest. Runes of love, trust, and safety, which warmed him deep in his core.

The pair fell asleep like this, wrapped in soft blue sheets, with Alec keeping his arms in a tight embrace around Magnus, shielding him from whatever would dare try to hurt the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more sappy boyfriends in love and a ton of cuddles. Show don't let me down!!
> 
> Also is there a #ProtectMagnusBaneSquad anywhere?


End file.
